User talk:The47Penguin
Welcome Hello, The47Penguin, and Welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to October 17, 2015. Here are a couple things you may want to know: *You have a profile that you can customize any way you wish. Click your name in the top-right corner of the screen to go to it. *The community discussions are at Saturday Night Live Wiki:Studio 8H. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JeremyGU (talk) 02:33, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Wikipedia Links Regarding this edit: if you undo my edits again, you will be banned. Do not link to Wikipedia in episode articles. JeremyGU (t · c) 05:35, October 2, 2016 (UTC) : JeremyGU (t · c) 05:57, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: SNL "Schedule" Page Good idea! Done. JeremyGU (t · c) 07:04, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Sketch template Please don't move pages and recreate a new one on the old title if someone else has edited them, that violates Wikia's license terms. If the "visual editor" corrupts what it's supposed to be creating (which happens to me at about a 100% rate), try manually editing the source code. In the infobox editor, you can get to the source through the icon at the bottom-right corner that looks like this: [ ]. JeremyGU (t · c) 06:41, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, I see how the templates will work. I was thinkin of how the other infoboxes worked (hosts have every episode listed), but it occurs to me that sketches recur a lot more often than hosts or musical guests, so you're right that it too much for the infobox. Having separate ones definitely makes better sense. JeremyGU (t · c) 06:55, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Season Premier Mplaya3 (talk) 01:26, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I have heard that SNL has found a host for their season 43 premiere. :You are correct. On Wednesday, August 23 they announced that the Season 43 host will be Ryan Gosling with musical guest Jay-Z. I have created the September 30, 2017 page on this wiki. Brandy Hein (t • b • • ) "I've got a fever, and the only prescription is more cowbell!" 13:50, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Mplaya3 (talk) 00:56, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Who should be the guest host for the next episode on October 7? Mplaya3 (talk) 14:19, September 11, 2017 (UTC) I said who should host on October 7??? :I'd like to see some of the old cast from Generation 6 come back and host again, such as Bill Hader, Jason Sudeikis (who hasn't hosted yet), or Andy Samberg. Brandy Hein (t • b • • ) "I've got a fever, and the only prescription is more cowbell!" 20:35, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Mplaya3 (talk) 25:25, September 12, 2017 (UTC) I would like to see Jaimie Alexander host the next episode, because she is a great and beautiful actress and I'm a fan of her and her show, Blindspot. Mplaya3 (talk) 21:39, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Do you know Jaimie?